Wednesday and the Doctor
by KappyWrites
Summary: Wednesday Friday Addams hasn't been the friendliest or most preppy girl. She's 30 now and she feels that she's ready to go off into the world. One day, when she decides to go for a walk, she spots a blue police box. That's the day that changes her entire life.
1. Prologue

Wednesday Friday Addams hasn't been the friendliest or most preppy girl. She's 30 now and she feels that she's ready to go off into the world. She is pale and grim-looking, and keeps her hair in two long braids that rest on her shoulders. Wednesday very seldom smiles and she raises spiders as a hobby. Her favorite spider, which she has had for a long time and treasures very closely, is named Homer. She likes to take him with her when she travels.

Wednesday had moved out of her parents' house when she was 22.

Years later, Wednesday was going for a walk while her daughter, Sunday, was being babysat. She wandered around the neighborhood for a while until she saw a blue Police Box. This was the day her life changed.

* * *

When Wednesday saw the blue box, she approached it. Pushing on the door, she realized it was unlocked and went inside. She was in awe. Wednesday didn't get suprised by much of anything.

"Wow." She muttered under her breath. "It's bigger on the inside."

"She's called the TARDIS. The box we're in. She's a ship, actually." Said a man standing behind her. He must have entered a few seconds after her. Wednesday immediately turned around.

"Who're you?" Wednesday questioned the man who'd entered behind her.

"I'm the Doctor. You are?" The man responded. The Doctor was about 6 feet tall with kind blue eyes that looked older than the rest of him. He wore a black leather jacket with a plain colored shirt underneath. He had a British accent, which stood out in the United States.

"I'm Wednesday Addams." Wednesday answered. "You sound foreign, Doctor."

"I guess I am foreign, aren't I?" The Doctor laughed.

"So, how is this a ship and what did you call it earlier?" Wednesday asked.

"She's called the TARDIS, which stands for '**T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imension **I**n **S**pace'. It means that she can travel anywhere in time and space. Though, you're not supposed to be in here. What if someone just walked into your house?" The Doctor said.

"I have to leave anyways. My daughter, Sunday needs me." Wednesday says, leaving the TARDIS. As soon as she exits, the doors shut and lock behind her and the blue box begins to disappear.

* * *

When Wednesday gets home, she figures that what happened between her and the Doctor never really happened. Her daughter, Sunday, comes running towards her. The baby sitter had just dropped Sunday off back home at the same time as Wednesday arrived. Wednesday's husband, Valerius, had died five years ago, in the year 2000. That was a year after her daughter was born. Her daughter, Sunday, was born on Sunday, June 20th, 1999. Wednesday's daughter, Sunday, was 6 years old now. She didn't even remember her father very well.

Later that day, while Wednesday was cooking lunch, she heard a whirring sound coming from her back yard. She looked out the window and saw the man from earlier. The man she thought she imagined. The man with the blue box. The man called the Doctor...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I couldn't really think of much to write, and besides, this is more of a prologue. This is going to be on two different sites; and which are both sites where I post my stories. On Wattpad, my username is Kaplan. On Fanfiction, my username is KappyWrites. I hope you are enjoying my story so far! Please comment/review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Time, Space, Wednesday and Sunday

"No way…" Wednesday muttered under her breath.

"Mother, what's that noise?" Sunday questions her mother after hearing the whirring sound.

"Come here, Sunday. I'm not leaving you here alone and I need you to come with me to check out the Police Box in the backyard." Wednesday answered her six year old daughter.

"I'm coming, mother." Sunday responded to her mother, Wednesday. As Wednesday had always called her parents mother and father, Sunday had learned to do the same. Once Sunday got downstairs, she and her mother each put their coat and shoes on. They headed out back to find the man called the Doctor smiling at them. Wednesday and Sunday each stared at him with a blank, expressionless look on their faces.

"Well, someone doesn't look very happy." The Doctor said to the two girls.

"You came into our backyard, onto our property. What do you want?" Wednesday questioned the tall man.

"I need your help. There are these creatures called Memminnians. They are winged, reptilian creatures. They have red skin and are about 6 feet tall, which is as tall as I am. They have extremely long, sharp claws that are pure diamond. They're ruthless killers and aren't afraid to completely devour any living creature. What's worse? They're here in your town." The Doctor said.

"Mother, he's scaring me." Sunday said with a slightly shaky voice. "Who is this man?"

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said with a smile on his face. He adjusted his leather jacket and put out his hand. "Come with me, into the Police Box. She's a time machine called the TARDIS. I will warn you though, Wednesday, Sunday, you may be surprised by what you see." He continued.

"I've already seen the inside of your goofy time machine. Why are you choosing us to help defend the town? What are we supposed to do? Sunday is only six years old! Besides, what makes you think I can trust a random man who appears in my backyard?" Wednesday demands of him.

"What makes you think I should trust a random woman who walked into my space ship time machine thing!?" The Doctor retorted.

"How does he know our names, Mother?" Sunday questioned.

"They must've come up in conversation earlier. I'm sorry. It must've slipped out. I have a feeling we can trust this man though. I know I just said I wasn't sure if we could, but something's different now. Just a few seconds later, something seems different." Wednesday said. She seemed uncertain.

"Fantastic! Let's go then!" The Doctor said. He opened the door to the TARDIS and the three of them stepped inside.

"It's… It's… Bigger on the… Inside…" Sunday said in awe. She was a little girl that was often fascinated by the smallest little things. She pushed her braids off of her shoulders and onto her back. Her hair was a fiery red color that she inherited from her father. She inherited her dark, nearly black eyes from her mother. All over, she was a sweet yet rather frightening little girl. She was nicer than her mother had been as a child, but she was still just as creepy.

"Listen, Mr. Doctor Man, I'll help you with the Memminnians if my mother lets me, but you better let her come with me. This is a one-time thing. I'll save the town and be the most important six year old girl in the world, and then I'm coming back home." Sunday demanded.

"Alright, that's a deal. Wednesday, how about you?" The Doctor said.

"As long as you promise not to do anything that too tricky, then we'll go with you." Wednesday said.

"Alright then, let's go!" The Doctor said.

"Promise." Sunday demanded.

"I promise." The Doctor said with a smile. The doors of the TARDIS closed behind them and the Doctor immediately began pressing buttons and flipping switches. Sunday watched in excitement and anticipation as to see what was going to happen. The Doctor had typed in the coordinates and they landed halfway across town, but something was different. It looked different than it did before they left, and the ground was scattered with diamonds. Before the Doctor could stop her, Sunday bent down to pick one up. As soon as she picked one up, she vanished.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it! I also really appreciate comments/reviews! Anyone who comments, I will give you a shout out in the next chapter. This will continue throughout the rest of the story! Thank you!**


	3. The Mutters of the Memminnians

"What did you do to Sunday?!" Wednesday demanded to know. She glared at the Doctor with a mixed look of worry and anger on her face.

"She was transported somewhere else- most likely a different planet in a different solar system and possibly a different time. That's what happened to me before when I was up against the Memminnians. The Memminnians are very tricky creatures. Their technology is far superior and much more advanced than that of humans." The Doctor responded.

"Well that should be pretty darn obvious by now that they're more advanced than us!" Wednesday yelled at the Doctor. Since she has gotten older, she has become slightly more aggressive. Wednesday hit the Doctor on the arm and started yelling at him again. "You know what? I'm in charge now! I don't care what you say!" Wednesday continued.

"That's probably not the best idea, but if that's what you really want, then go ahead. I can just leave you here." The Doctor answered intelligently as usual.

"You're not leaving without me, got that? I need you to use the TARDIS so we can figure out where that diamond transported Sunday to." Wednesday said.

"Alright, fine then. I guess that means I'm in charge again?" The Doctor questioned Wednesday with a grin.

"As long as you bring Sunday back to me, unharmed and still alive." Wednesday demanded of the Doctor.

The Doctor took a small, Ziploc snack bag out of his pocket, along with a pair of leather gloves. He put on the gloves and opened up the small bag. He then bent down and picked up a few of the diamonds, putting them in the little bag. The Doctor then sealed it shut. He put the bag in one of his inner coat pockets along with the leather gloves.

"Into the TARDIS. We have to find Sunday." The Doctor said, opening the doors to the TARDIS and stepping inside. Wednesday followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"Alright, so how are we going to find her?" questioned Wednesday. She was very anxious to find her daughter. Sunday was one of the only people that she felt actually still cared about her, the other two being her parents, Morticia and Gomez Addams.

The Doctor put the bag of diamonds on a scanner on the TARDIS's main console. He pressed a few buttons and the TARDIS began to jerk around.

"This is how!" The Doctor exclaimed, as the TARDIS traveled through the time vortex. When the TARDIS landed after its journey through time and space, the Doctor smiled.

"Seems like we've made it to our destination." The Doctor said. When the Doctor opened the doors, he and Wednesday headed outside. Wednesday stared in horror at what she saw. Her own daughter was in a cage with metal bars that were undoubtedly electrified. Surrounding the cage were about 5 Memminians. They were all about six feet tall. Memminnians are tall, red reptilian creatures with wings like an angel and long claws made of pure diamond. They shed diamonds instead of sweat, and anyone who touches one of the diamonds is transported to the Memminnian home planet. The ground was littered with these diamonds. Of course, while on the home planet it didn't matter if you touched a diamond because you would remain in the same place.

Sunday was crying in the cage that she was in. Grunts and groans could be heard coming from the Memminnians. Sunday was someone who didn't cry very often. Wednesday was about to shout Sunday's name and run to her, but the Doctor thought faster than Wednesday did. He put his hand over Wednesday's mouth and grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the TARDIS. He then quickly shut and locked the doors.

"What can I do to calm you down, other than saving your daughter at this very moment?" The Doctor asked. Wednesday whispered something in his ear.

"No! Absolutely not!" The Doctor shouted at her.

"Fine, then I want you to go out there right now and get Sunday back for me. Wednesday demanded, giving the Doctor ultimatums.

"Alright, you stay here. I will go get her. No following me. I want you to stay safe." The Doctor instructed. He walked out of the TARDIS and shut the doors behind him, followed by locking them. As soon as the Doctor had left, Wednesday collapsed on the floor.


	4. Memminnian Disection?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
ATTENTION, this chapter may seem slightly 'suggestive' but no worries, there is nothing directly mentioned that is inappropriate or involving nudity. Though there may be some hugs and kisses. XD**

* * *

Wednesday awoke about an hour later to hear the Doctor shouting her name.

"Wednesday! Wednesday!" He was shouting.

Wednesday bolted upright. She ran over to the doors of the TARDIS, trying to open them. They were locked. She was determined though. Heading over to the console of the TARDIS, she desperately searched for a button to unlock it.

"Please, just unlock. I need to help the Doctor! He's in danger!" Wednesday was shouting at the TARDIS. Normally, she wasn't one to want to help people other than herself and her family, but she felt differently towards the Doctor. The TARDIS made a strange sound and Wednesday ran over to the doors. This time, she was able to open them. Running outside of the TARDIS, she saw the Doctor surrounded by the Memminnians.

"Doctor!" She shouted, racing towards him. She tried to push through the crowd of Memminnians and was knocked down onto the ground, with a large cut on her face, right across her left cheek. Whimpering a bit, Wednesday began to crawl across the ground, through the hoard of Memminnians, and towards the Doctor. Before she knew it, she was knocked out once more.

Later, Wednesday woke up in a dark room. She couldn't see anything. She felt cold, though. She tried to move, then realizing she was strapped to a table. After a few minutes, the light turned on. This is when Wednesday realized why she was cold. She had been stripped her down in to her underclothes. The Doctor and Sunday were in the same circumstances on either side of her. Then walked in a few of the six feet tall, monstrous Memminnians. It began to speak to her. She was surprised by the fact that she could understand it. Earlier, all she had heard from them were grunts and groans.

"What should we do with them, Malka? Rip them apart for a feast? Trap them somewhere and see how they behave? Maybe we can breed them and have our own colony!" One of the Memminnians asked the other.

"I'm not breeding with anyone! Not for you, not for anyone! I'm only six!" Sunday shouted.

"Oh, no worries hon, we meant the others. Doctor and Wednesday, correct?" The Memminnian that had to be Malka responded. "Just be patient." She continued. She then walked over to a control panel and pressed a bright yellow button. All of a sudden, Wednesday, Sunday and the Doctor all began to grow sleepy.

Waking up, they were in a room that was completely made of glass, with one door that was locked tight. The Doctor went to reach for his Sonic Screwdriver, but realized since he was still in his underclothes, he did not have it. Looking around the room, Wednesday, Sunday and the Doctor all realized that there were clothes lain out for them. They each got dressed into the clothes that were provided. Wednesday had a plain black shirt and a pair of black yoga pants. She looked at the others. Sunday was wearing the same as her mother, except all red, and the Doctor was wearing the same, in all black. Though, the Doctor wasn't wearing yoga pants, of course, he was wearing a plain black pair of wind pants.

They sat for hours on end in the glass room with Memminnians observing them. After a while Wednesday had an idea. It wasn't something she wanted to do, but she knew she had to do it if she wanted to survive. She was going to pick a fight with the Doctor.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter. It's more of a filler and I will try to update soon! I owe you guys 2 more chapters at the moment! Thank you for reading! Thanks to those of you who commented! (Village-Mystic from Fanfiction) WHY MUST THIS BE UNDER 700 WORDS?!**


End file.
